


显灵 Epiphany

by stipethom



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, Prison, Sonnō jōi, 尊王攘夷
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stipethom/pseuds/stipethom
Summary: 住在河上万齐隔壁监房的犯人自缢而亡，第二天，高杉晋助被押了进去。处刑前一天，他们成功越狱。
Relationships: Kawakami Bansai/Takasugi Shinsuke
Kudos: 3





	显灵 Epiphany

**Author's Note:**

> Posting some of my favorite old fics

住在隔壁监房的犯人自缢而亡，第二天就有人搬了进去。河上万齐倚着墙，凝视槛窗下的光影变换，以此消磨时间。他心里头萌生了一种朦胧的预感：有什么转折将要发生。

那天，他正同往常一样偷听看守们说话，巡逻的狱警忽然毫无预兆地停在铁栅栏外，高声咒骂起来。当值的几个看守，包括与万齐较为熟悉的狱卒武市半平太，不约而同地面露错愕，兵兵乓乓地直奔那个不祥的房间，都只赶上垂下的绳子变得笔直。犯人当场断的气。据说他脚尖一颤，灰白迅速占领那张歪扭的脸，紧勒的咽喉发出垂死之人特有的哮喘，隔多远都能听见。

对此，万齐仅仅是拍掉肩膀上的尘埃，将右耳从墙上移开。过去有人高度评价过他的听觉，判定他在听上的造诣远高于他人斩的才能。他能听见宪兵队匆匆推门复又离去，狱卒如何谨慎地压低嗓音，高墙外的行刑场每至黄昏总传来乌鸦的哇哇叫。

倾听如今成了他铁窗生涯最大的消遣。 

  
高杉晋助被宪兵队扭送监狱的那一天和过往的任一天并无不同。

高杉被押进来时浑身是血，如一把伤痕累累的利刃，虽败犹可削掉几颗倒霉脑袋。那些个提着警棍、佩戴太刀的狱警被他的气焰、他战场远播的恶名吓得迟迟不敢逼近。囚人们一个个从铁窗后伸长了脖颈。身处地狱，观看新来的死囚接近于围炉取暖。他们听见镣铐狠狠摔在水泥地上，发出琳琅的脆响；一阵拳打脚踢，伴随着几声闷哼，以及有好几根肋骨折断的声响。良久，五个筋疲力尽的狱卒才合力将高杉押进万齐隔壁的独立牢房。牢门被迅速栓上，仿佛搡进去的是什么吃人的妖怪。 

他的新邻居靠在隔开两间狱室的墙上，沿砖面下滑，令万齐联想到舔舐伤处的头狼。他缓缓抚过粗糙未漆的狱墙表面，找出每一块空心砖，仿佛对这里了如指掌。 

“你就是人斩万齐。”

高杉抛来一个陈述句。

“有烟么？”

他听见高杉来回踱步。

万齐走回床边，从被蛀得千疮百孔的床垫下面摸出一根压扁的烟。他从铁栏杆的间隙里将手指挤出去，烟落在了地上。

那个男人在黑暗中笑了。

“这里关的都是死刑犯，但我有活路。我能带你出去。”

隔着一堵墙，高杉的声音像蜂蜜一样诱人。

像是冻得僵硬被人兜头浇了一盆热水，万齐勉强张开嘴，却作不出声。他感到褪了色的囚服紧绷在胳膊上，散发着难以忍受的汗臭，不知是为了狼狈的处境抑或颓丧的内心，他羞愧难当。早在他决心以身为刃，他就不再与人交流，封闭了大脑、眼睛、嘴，只剩耳朵。他本是头误入羊群的兽。

恰好这时，传来的武市的例行公事的嗓音解救了他，他便退到他那一隅阴影里去。武市捡起了他掉落的烟，细细地掂量。

头顶闪烁的油灯令他感到不适。所有无定形的光都令他不适……万齐伸手遮挡视线。

高杉不知用了什么手段说服狱卒武市给了他和火柴。隔着一层砖墙，他开始吞云吐雾。整个监狱都弥漫着他烧出的烟味，并因此而渴望起来。这些瘦骨伶仃的死囚，被重体力劳动和寡淡的米汤折磨得行尸走肉，现在竟也肖想起来，死人都被他勾出了活念。

万齐看着武市面沉似水地挨个检查牢门的锁，在走掉时维持着一脸淡漠的空白。

高杉以一敌五的情形尚且历历在目，甚至于令他惶恐：凭什么这样的男人会被幕府抓获？上头派出多少倍的追兵去围剿高杉的义军，才最终将主将捕捉？

这男人的傲慢是囚笼里的一根刺。

万齐蜷在硬邦邦的铺盖底下，眼皮难以合拢。他不停摩挲着布满老茧的掌心，重复握刀的动作，夜深了，手才随着倦意从腰际垂落。

整夜他都听到隔壁的脚步声。许是与宪兵队厮斗激起的战意久久未能熄灭，高杉像无法停止的圆规，始终没有躺下歇息，直至他入眠。

隔天万齐早早醒来，脚趾露在破洞的棉絮外面。清晨的阳光照出了牢房里污秽的空气，他醒了醒神，将手指抠进床垫下的木板，才想起最后一根烟已经让出去了，嗓子眼儿里讶异地“啊”了一下。

他想着那个鬼一样的男人和他带领的奇袭队，不觉已念出了口。

墙后传来窸窸窣窣的响动。

“原来人斩先生不是哑巴啊。”高杉打趣道，“你昨天可是一声没吭。”

万齐怔了一下，立即拉紧衣衫，遮住裸露的胸膛，然后反应过来高杉看不见他，这里没人透过24小时不间断的监控录像监视他，直至他崩溃投降。他依然觉得有必要正襟危坐，就在便壶与残羹剩饭边上整理起仪容来。一小盆清水很快就用光了，他将头发向后抹，俨然行刑前准备停当的刽子手，不再像是不日就要掉脑袋的人了。

半晌，他开口回应道。

“你打算怎么答谢我？”

轮到他的邻居面对这出其不意的问句语塞。

“我给了你我的烟。”他耐心解释，“你该礼尚往来。”

“死如何？”

他心口猛跳了一下。

“反正你横竖都要被国家制裁，殒命在此，不如干脆为我而死吧，人斩万齐。”

他闭上了眼。

“……那么，你又要为何而死呢。”

“我不会死。”高杉说，“不论拿谁的尸体当垫脚石，在摧毁这个国家之前，我不会死。”

咀嚼着高杉夸下的海口，他内心五味陈杂，犹如朽坏的断头台却舔舐了新血。略带嘶哑地，他声带像锈齿轮似的转动。“想要我把剑交付出来，是得拿命来抵的。”

高杉低低地笑。

“权倾朝野的大人物的命，尽管拿去。不过，想必你无法满足于屠戮鬃狗吧。那就让你的剑配得上我的命，河上万齐。”

就像响应他的狂言一般，武市几近无声地接近监房，从袖里摸出一串钥匙。这些细小的声音都没能逃过万齐的耳朵。只见他的刀被武市平放在地，与高杉的无镡刀并列，近在咫尺，静静地伏着，蒙上一层薄灰。

万齐的手指越出栏杆，抚摸冰冷的金属。

“在那之前，我得看看。”他喃喃道，“你究竟……是人是鬼。你可能有无数条命，也可能一无所有……”

牢门开启了。

前狱卒武市半平太将两具被砍得面目全非的尸体拖进铁牢，给尸身换上高杉和万齐在狱中穿的囚服。囚服的前主人屏息凝神，注视武市手脚麻利地完成这一切。余下的几个狱卒已经被药倒，他们手里的刀柄沾满鲜血，地上散落着酒碗。等到醒来，他们将不记得任何事。

高杉的身量比万齐想象得瘦小，若非左脸被绷带遮没，站在那儿与其说是武士更像个少爷，唯有眼神非同小可。万齐瞥向走廊尽头，瞥见用来麻痹其余看守的酒缸，他的目光在血迹和烈酒之间逡巡，最终意识到这大概都是高杉计划的一环。那副头脑何时策划好了这出叛乱，他全然不知情。眼前这具肉身，竟栖着修罗的魂。

万齐抱剑与高杉并立。他见过人们是怎样为高杉死，他想那很容易学会。

“我曾猜想你不是人类。”万齐道，“你的前任吊死在弹丸之地。我以为你是他弥留的魂所化的厉鬼。”

  
处刑前一天，他们成功越狱。好不容易摆脱追兵后，三人一瘸一拐地在雪地里前进。刚从地狱里逃出来的人没多少随身物品，只携带一个小小的布包袱，由武市提着走在中间。高杉走在最前，万齐走在最后。各人多多少少都挂了点儿彩。

领路的高杉冷不防停下。武市踌躇了一下会儿，叹了口气，遂大胆地扶住高杉，后者果然没反抗。万齐盯着那两扇战抖的肩胛，联想到初遇高杉那日光景，便明白了。他撕掉一侧衣袖，紧紧地扎在高杉的肩上。

“上面的人没派医生来看看吗？刑讯弄死了要犯可不好交代。”武市沉重地摇摇头，“横竖都是死。”他自嘲地笑了笑，才想起自己昔日也是国家机器的一员。“我……幕府以为你们不是病死在牢里，就是死在刽子手刀下，没什么区别。”

“那为什么跟着晋助？”他忍不住质问武市半平太。

武市无言以对。

“事已至此，就请像信任晋助一样信任在下吧。”他将刀插在雪地里，“有在下守着晋助，哪怕连刀都折了，敌人也未必能取我方大将的性命。你走吧，去前面的村庄找找落脚处，还有药铺。”略一思索，他补充道。“必要的时候，你不必束手束脚。”

武市颔首。“万齐先生放心，”他不疾不徐地说，恢复了镇定。“晋助大人带上我，不仅仅是为了我的职位之便。”

他看着武市攥紧佩刀，朝前方升着袅袅炊烟的平原出发了。雪越下越大，倒是不怕追兵——天地俱是白茫茫一片真干净，把什么都埋葬，什么都掩藏，自然也包庇了他们几个逃犯的行踪。低温却躲不掉，万齐的手腕冻得青青白白，他快要感觉不到肩头高杉的重量。统统成了他自个儿的重量。

高杉呼吸微弱但稳定，有节奏地喷在万齐的耳侧，但他仍怀疑高杉是否还能意识清明。又走了几步，他自己也有些吃力，高杉随即开口，“我自己能走。”男人踉跄了几步，杵着刀一步一步往前挪，昏昏沉沉地打量四周。万齐见他的衣领在风中翻飞，欲伸手替他拉拢。

高杉的体温很低。总不能连那层薄薄皮肤下的脉管里流的也是冰吧？人类那样是活不成的。万齐止住思绪，以自己的手覆上高杉的手，后者沉默地被他拖拽着，平缓地、明确地朝着前方目标进发。雪花落在万齐背后，睫毛糊上一层白，他视界更明亮也更模糊了。最明亮的是高杉的剪影。他心底对那明亮疑惑起来，惧怕它不久将逝。

他自身的体温比高杉稍高一点，挨着他高杉可以更快地暖和起来，他想。天知道高杉吃了多少苦才捱到这一步，铁打的人也需要休息。他希望高杉尽可能地在他面前放下戒备。他向来擅长沉默，他对于秘密什么也不会透露，高杉看重的尊严在他这儿会完整如初。他会拼了命去保卫的。以上这些，万齐皆没有说出口，他用紧随高杉一前一后的脚步代替了话语，履印很快被大雪抹平，有种奇异的韵律。

他们二人的性命似已真正地连结在一起。

他手脚早已失去知觉，怀里精钢制的刀冷得像一坨冰，灼烧般紧贴他胸口的皮肉。他的身躯给囹圄生活折磨得形销骨立，刀柄刀环刀鞘刀的各处都挤得他生疼。

他听见高杉说：“我们到了。”便站定。力竭的男人直直向前倒去，万齐比重力更快地揽住了他。

他用颤抖的手掌护住彻底裂开的伤口。鲜血从绑在高杉伤处的布条往外渗，他胸口被酸胀感染，一股热流从眼眶涌出。

泪水顺着高杉的后颈流下，立刻就没影了。


End file.
